Naruto – Enter Team 25
by AlexTG
Summary: Dai, Hoshimi and Katsuro are in an alternate world of Naruto. Follow them as they go through the Chūnin exams. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto – Enter Team 25**

**This is set in an alternate world at the beginning of the Chūnin exams. The world is calmer, the Akatsuki is just a thieving organisation and Orochimaru is just your average mad scientist. Also I might make up some jutsus. Enjoy.**

"Woof! Woof!"

"Yaaaaawwwwnnn! Oh hi Ark is it morning already?"

_This is Dai Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan with his small gray ninken Ark. Dai is a Genin ninja with a fire nature type and specializing in Genjutsu. He is living in __Konoha on his own._

"Ah, We're going to be late for the Chūnin exams! Stop narrating and lets go."

Dai and Ark quickly got his things and rushed out of his empty house, bought by his travelling parents, and legged it to the test hall.

"Huff, huff. D...Did I make it?" Dai, with Ark on his head, fell into the waiting room coughing and spluttering.

"Only just." A tall blond haired girl came over to him and stroked Ark on the head.

_This is Hoshimi Fūma of the Fūma clan. Hoshimi is a Genin in the same team as Dai, has a lightning nature and specializes in ninjutsu. She lives in Konoha with her retired ninja parent's that now run a sushi store._

"Hay, hay introduce me next!"

_Fine, fine. This short guy is __Katsuro Sarutobi of the Sarutobi clan. He is the third member of Dai's team, is a wind nature and specializes in taijutsu. _

"Enough with the introductions, lets continue with the story."

It took a while for Dai to regain his breath and whn he did he noticed every one was staring at the small kid and his dog that had just just burst through the door. Dai blushed a little until the awkward silence was broken by barking.

"Hay wait Akamaru!"

Ark jumped off Dai's head to meet the almost identical dog that bounded towards him. Dai spun around and immediately noticed his rivals dog.

"If that is Akamaru then..."

The little dog's owner charged through the crowd and skidded to a halt in front of the two bounding dogs.

"Hi Kiba."

"Yo, Dai, I thought you were the idiot that fell in here." Kiba replied.

Kiba's team mates came up from behind him.

"Oh, hello Dai, Hoshimi and Katsuro." said Hinata.

Hoshimi leapt forward and hugged Hinata "Your sooo cute, I missed you." Hoshimi started stoking Hinata.

Katsuro walked up to Kiba "Hi Kiba and Shino. Where are the others?"

"You mean the other members of the Rookie 12. Over here." Kiba led the three and his team mate through the crowd. "Here they are!"

The six other members stood talking, until they saw the new arrivals.

"Hi guys!" A hyper active blond haired started off.

"Uhh, Naruto you are too loud. But hi Dai, Hoshimi and Katsuro." Sakura said.

The others (Chōji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke) all said there hellos.

"Hi Dai." Ino said. But as she did Dai spun round to see Ino was standing in front of him. His face exploded into a red glow and he quickly hid behind Kiba.

"Hay what's wrong Dai."

"I...I...Ino" Dai said as his face glowed like a tomato.

"Why does he always do that when I talk to him?" Ino said confused.

"Oh don't worry it's not that he hates you." Hoshimi laughed. Then the whole group stared laughing.

Ding...Ding "Time for the first stage of the exam!"

"Lets do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Exam Start**

"The third rule is that during the exam anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating, will have two points subtracted for every offence. Also those lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly... Will be failed along with their two team mates!"

Dai sat listening to the rules while thinking "So we have a 10 questions test that is teamed and we all get failed if any of us don't get at least one. Also if one of us cheat five times, we all get failed. Well it should go okay, we studied for ages."

"The exam will last one hour... **BEGIN!" **

Only 5 minutes had passed and already two teams had been failed. But Dai wasn't focused on that, he was nose deep in the test.

"These questions are not what I was expecting, they require a high amount of either experience or book smarts. I doubt many people here would be able to answer these, including Hoshimi and Katsuro. But I...I think I might."

The test continued and many of the other trainee ninja were failed and kicked out of the exams for good.

"These later questions even I can't answer, and the last question is strange. Being announced 45 minutes after the test starts? It's strange." Dai sat back in his chair and discretely watched the testing officers scribble things on their pieces of paper. "They're looking at us so intently, it's...it's almost like they expect us to cheat."

Dai thought about what the examiner said. "`Those pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying them selves`. Wait `As shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chūnin, be proud ninjas.` That means... This is not only a test of brains, this is test of being invisible when you gather information!"

"Okay, think. We can be caught 4 times and still be safe but that will also deduct points from our scores. So I think 2 is a max. Wait it's good if I know this, but what about Hoshimi and Katsuro?" Dai looked around to find his partners. He found Katsuro right at the front, it looked like he hadn't figured out the fact that this wasn't just an intelligence test and was looking at his paper with a confused look.

"Arh, I can't get his attention. I just have to hope he doesn't loose his cool and thinks." Dai then looked for his second team mate. She was sitting a row behind Dai. She glared strait into his eyes, she knew. Dai nodded back to her showing that he also knew.

"Good with Hoshimi also knowing about the true test we can do this. If Katsuro just gets 1 or 2 correct me and Hoshimi can carry him with the rest of the marks."

Dai had to find a person to cheat from. His Genjutsu had a big enough range to use on any one in the room but using it on the officers would be suicide. He quickly found his target. They were scribbling down things at a rate that could of turned the paper to dust. It looked like he had just got answers from someone else, so it was only fair to take from him. Dai glared at him. He slowly raised his had to his face, and with his pen in one hand Dai quickly flashed through some one handed hand signs. Once he finished he whispered "**Mind: Tear."**

_Now I know this sounds like a painful attack, but it only takes part of the persons thoughts and gives it to the user. By the way this jutsu is made up, and is also one of Dai's weaker Genjutsus that he specializes in. Ones that attack the mind._

"Oh so that's the answer."

Several minuets passed and the clock ticked on to the 15 minutes left mark.

"Okay, now we will begin the tenth question!"

"Now for the final question, this should be easy." Dai thought.

"But before we get to it. I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. These are... the rules of desperation! I'll now explain. First for the tenth question you decide to take it or not."

"Chose! What if we chose not to take it?!"

"If you chose not to, you fail along with your team mates."

"Then of course we'll chose to take it!"

"And then the second rule... If you chose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take the Chūnin selection exam again!"

"What!"

"That's so unfair!"

"Ha, you guys were unlucky, This year it's my rules. But I'm giving you a chance to not take it and try again next year. Now any one that does not wish to take the tenth question raise your hand."

There was a tense silence in the air. No one knew what to do. If they quit, their whole team would be failed. But if they get the question wrong, they would be a Genin forever.

"I...I won't take it!" a boy raised his hand with sweat pouring down his face. This started the wave of quitters

"Damn it, me too!"

"And me!"

"Sorry guys."

"I quit!"

People quit left, right and centre. Then one of the rookie 11, Naruto, shakily put his hand in the air.

"So do you want to quit number 26 Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto stared right at the examiner. "Ha, ha ha ha ha, Don't underestimate me!" Naruto slammed his hand onto his desk. "I will not run! I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever! I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I'm not afraid!"

"I will ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit."

"I follow my unbending words, that is my ninja way."

Dai looked around. It was just as he expected "Naruto blew away everyone's worries. Hmm, he still an idiot though."

"Now it looks like no one else wants to leave. So to everyone still remaining... I congratulate you no passing the first test!"

"Whhhhaaaaatttttt!"

"Wait, what do you mean? What about the tenth question?"

"There was no tenth question! Or you could say those two choices were the tenth question!"

"Hay, does that mean that the first 9 questions were useless?!"

"No they served their purpose, to test your information gathering ability. We had two or so Chūnin who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd so they could act as cheating targets, to help you guys out. But those who cheat poorly fail of course. Because in times information is more important than life, and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it!"

The examiner took off his headband and revealed a head full of burn marks and screw holes, the after affects of torture.

"So I want you to remember this important information can be a very powerful weapon for your comrades. So that's why we separated the ones that can gain information from those that can't."

"But what was question 10?"

"Question 10. The Take It or Not Take It decision. These were both painful choices, the give up and retreat, or the true leap of faith. But say you were in a mission with your enemies powers unknown, should you run because you don't want to die. No! No mater what the danger there are some missions you can't avoid! The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship... This is the ability needed to become a Chūnin captain! And those who walk away from their chance don't have the right to become Chūnin! You all made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chūnin selection exams is now finished. I wish you luck guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Tree Madness**

The remaining 78 Genin were taken to a forest on the outskirts of Konoha. It was surrounded by a chain fence and on the gate there was a sign saying "Danger Keep Out" next to around twenty locks.

"Welcome to the next test, practice arena 44. Also know as the forest of death!"

"This place gives me the creeps." Hoshimi lent on Dai's head as she stared at the forest towering in front them.

"And it's difficult to scare you!" Katsuro stood next to Dai and Hoshimi. "But you're right, that is not your normal forest."

"Ha ha ha. You will all soon find out why it's called the forest of death!" The examiner had changed from the last one. (_I may have forgotten too name him, but who really remembers his name?)_ She was called Anko Mitarashi.

"The forest of death?! You think that scares me?! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Naruto shouted and pointed at the forest.

"Yeah, you're spirited..." Anko smiled and in a blink of an eye drew a kunai and threw it pass Naruto, grazing his cheek. Anko then disappeared for a second then appeared right behind Naruto. "Kids like you are quickly killed. Hehehe." She grabbed Naruto and licked the blood slowly dripping from his cheek. Spraying that red blood I love."

Every one looked in shock.

"What the! Is...Is she a vampire!"

"Shut up Katsuro!" Hoshimi punched Katsuro on the head and he giggled.

"But still." Anko released Naruto and he fell on the floor. "Most of you maggots look very blood thirsty, this should be fun."

"You're the most blood thirsty one here."

"Now before we start the second test there's something I have to pass out." Anko lifted up a huge stack of papers. "You must sign agreement forms. There will be deaths in this one, and if I don't have you sign these it will all be my responsibility, teehee." Anko beamed at the confused ninjas in front of her. " I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards. The each team will check in at that booth behind me. I'll now explain the second test. Simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival."

Anko explained about the area of the test and that it was a no rules scroll battle, where you have to gain two different scrolls and head for the centre of the forest. The test would last 5 days and you had to gather your own food in the forest. _(For all the details, check the manga chapter 45) _"A final word of advice, don't die!"

It's about time to exchange for the scrolls!"

Dai sat in a tree and thought. "So they have got a curtain on the booth so you don't know who is carrying the scroll or what one they got. This sort of test is forcing to make everyone an enemy! These forms are needed, there will be killing." Dai looked over all the teams thinking what powers they had until his thoughts were broken by Hoshimi's voice.

"Hey, Dai you ready to get our scroll?!"

"Everybody follow an instructor and go to your gates! We will start in 30 minutes!"

Dai's team stood out side gate 44 with their scroll of earth hidden in Dai's bag.

"The second test of the Chūnin exam... Now begins!"

Dai, Hoshimi and Katsuro flew into the forest. "Okay, lets take Anko's advice and don't die!"

"So, what's the plan Dai?" Hoshimi asked while they jumped from tree to tree.

"We have five days to complete the test so we don't need to rush. If we stay in a 500 meter radius of our gate and just look for food, we should be fine today."

The trio did exactly that and stocked up on food to last them for three days. By the time they had finished the sun was going to go down so they decided to take up camp directly 500 meters form the gate facing the tower in the middle of the forest.

"This food isn't as bad as it looks." Katsuro, Dai, Ark and Hoshimi sat around a fire in a small clearing.

"It seems Ark likes it." The little dog devoured every animal that his master gave him with a glow on his face.

"Anyway, we should save the rest of the food for tomorrow. Let's get some rest." The trio packed away their remaining food and Hoshimi and Katsuro laid down on the ground. They were asleep in moments.

"Guess we're taking watch." Dai scratched his little grey friend behind his ears and sat watching.

About an hour passed and nothing really happened apart from Ark going to the toilet. Ark was half asleep in Dai's lap and Dai was near falling asleep as well. But suddenly Arks ears jumped up and he jolted into an upright position.

"What is it boy?" Dai sniffed the air "It seems we ha..." Dai was cut off by a shuriken that whizzed towards him. Dai jumped over the attack and twisted too face his attacker. All he saw was a thick layer of trees.

"If I can't see you, I can smell you." Dai closed his eyes and sniffed... "Above!" Dai back flipped just in time to avoid someone smash his fist into the ground from the air. The ground exploded on the impact and chucked the two sleeping Hoshimi and Katsuro across the clearing.

"Uhh, is it morning already?" Katsuro got up like he had just been woken up by his mum for school. Hoshimi was sharper though.

"Pull it together Katsuro, we were attacked! Dai what was that attack just now?"

"He concentrated his chakra in his fist which powered up his attack considerably."

"Very well worked out." The third member walked out to meet the trio that were now surrounded by the first attacker, the strong man and this new member that looked like the leader.

"But unfortunately you are now trapped by us. Also we are allowed to kill people now so if you don't want to die I suggest you give us your scroll now."

"And if we don't give it to you?"

"I will have J here pummel you to dust." He pointed to the guy who punched the ground and he replied by slamming his fist into his hand. "You were a fool to light a fire in here, it just gives your position away to all the other teams. Ha, ha, ha. You were stupid then but you don't have to be a fool at your death, just give us the scroll."

There was a silence and only the sound of birds could be heard. But then some one started laughing. It was Dai.

"So you think we are trapped by you? It's a shame but you are wrong. You actually fell into our trap. The fire, all the noise? It was just to attract other teams to us so we didn't have to hunt for them. The real truth is that you are the ones that are going to die."

The enemy team looked shocked.

"What, is this."

"Don't worry he...he's bluffing." said the boss shakily. "How are they supposed to attack if they're surrou...?"

At that moment Ark leapt out of the tree behind the leader and sunk his fangs into his arm. Blood exploded from the wound and in that second Dai whispered,

"Katsuro fight the J person, Hoshimi attack the other one. I'll take the enemy captain."

"Yes sir!"

"Roger!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Did you know blood stained trees look awesome?**

"Katsuro fight the J person."

"Roger!"

The trio all separated like lightning towards the shocked and confused attackers. Katsuro faced his enemy. He was a tall boy with big muscles, the complete opposite of Katsuro.

"So your J, I'm Katsuro." Katsuro raised his fist at his target.

"Ha you may think you can win but you are highly mistaken little boy." J bent his knees and clenched his fists.

"Unfortunately you aren't going to live for much longer, because it's been a long time from when I last had a proper fight. So I won't hold back!"

At that moment J shot forwards by concentrating chakra it his legs and started to throw punch after punch at Katsuro. Katsuro nimbly dodged each attack and jumped back just as J smashed his fist into the ground causing it to crack.

"Arr, your too small to hit." J said frustrated.

"Is that all you got. Okay, my turn."

Katsuro ran forwards at a blinding pace, and before J could defend, Katsuro smashed his leg into J's chest and launched him into a tree. Throwing splinters everywhere.

"Is it already over?" Katsuro stared into the fresh dust cloud, but no movement was seen inside. Katsuro was just about to turn around but just at that second J leapt out of the cloud and smashed his two hands into the ground creating a shock wave. Katsuro side stepped J, but the shock wave flung him into the air. Katsuro twisted and landed in a tree.

"It looks like my attack did nothing to him!" Katsuro thought "Wait, he must have very strong chakra control. Then he could focus chakra on the places he is hit and it would decrease the damage. Well I just have to hit him harder!"

Katsuro hopped out of the tree and landed silently. J looked at him and smiled. He jumped forwards and started his frenzy of attacks again. But this time it was different. J's strikes were quicker and had no unnecessary movements. Katsuro was now finding it harder to doge these attacks and was being pushed back. He had no time to think.

Then he slipped. Katsuro had to step back to avoid one of J's kicks and his foot shifted slightly on the soft earth affected by J's shock wave. This tiny slip gave an opening to the attacking J and he saw it. J spun round and thrusted his chakra filled fist at Katsuro. Katsuro had no time to dodge, only block. He raised both his arms up to protect himself, but it didn't do much. The fist smashed into Katsuro's arms which sent him skidding back into the tree behind him. Katsuro flinched from the shock on his arms, but this didn't stop J. He lunged forwards and crashed his other fist into Katsuro's chest which sent Katsuro crashing through the tree at his back. Dust erupted from the path Katsuro flew down and stopped at the base of a second tree.

"Hm. It's over. How boring."

There was no movement around the tree. Katsuro lay there, unmoving. J sighed and slowly walked away.

Crack.

J spun round to see Katsuro slowly raise himself onto his legs. His dark brown hair, full of twigs and dirt, was sprawled over his face and his bright blue eyes glared at J through the stands of his hair.

"Ha... Hahahaha." Katsuro stared giggling to himself.

"Wha...What happened. You should be dead."

"Tee Hee, I would be if you were actually half decent."

"Says the one that is covered in dirt."

"Ha, where are you even looking?" At that moment Katsuro moved like a storm straight at J. He closed the 50 meter gap in half a second and J was caught off guard.

"Wai...Wha!"

"**Storm Rush!**"

_This is a move known by Katsuro where he focuses his chakra in his feet to cause him to move like the wind. Then he thrusts his fist into the unfortunate enemy at the end of his attack with a chakra filled punch!_

J had no time to block, let alone dodge, and he was blasted across the clearing.

"Is it over now?!" Katsuro shouted over to J while his fist steamed.

"N...No I...I will beat you. Cough." J was not in a good shape, his chest had a huge dent in it and his shirt was stained with blood. He coughed out blood twice, then slowly got to his knees, then legs.

"That...That was nothing." J stumbled forwards and raised his fists.

"No this battle is over." Katsuro looked to the ground then turned on his heel. "It's clear you can't fight any more." Katsuro stared to walk back to where him , Dai and Hoshimi set up camp. "I need some sleep. Yawn"

"Don't you turn your back on me, shorty!" With a last boost of effort and rage, J dashed towards Katsuro and swung his fist at his face...

"What did you call me!" Katsuro turned his head. His eyes were pitch black and any one who looked at them would run for a mile. Unfortunately J did not see his eyes so he still blindly rushed at Katsuro.

"Die." Katsuro spun round and ducked below J and smashed his fist into the bottom of J's chin in a deadly uppercut. J's head flew back, blood flowing from his mouth and nose, and his body followed it into the sky.

Katsuro jumped to meet him in the air.

"**Air Raid!"**

_This move involves the user jumping at an airborne foe and them moving at high speeds around the target hitting them with a flurry of punches and kicks. As the two start to lose altitude, the attacker smashes his foot into the targets neck from above. This results in the attacker smashing the target into the ground neck first._

Katsuro pulled the move off smoothly and and ended with him standing on top of a face down J.

"Crack, snap!" J's bones could not take it and his neck snapped under the huge amount of chakra pushed into it.

"Oh, I guess I over did it." Katsuro jumped off the lifeless body and searched it for the scroll. "No nothing. O well, I guess I should check how the others are doing."

Katsuro turned and walked off with his hands on the back of his head.


End file.
